


Checkmate

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Why not one more prompt from Restitutor_Orbis? Maxiana and Cullen playing chess.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Mage(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Mage Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Kudos: 2





	Checkmate

Maxiana’s face scrunched up as she contemplated her next move. Looking at the board she was sure that he was going to win but she didn’t want to give up just yet.

“Ana,” Cullen said sternly. Her eyes flicked up to him. He was sitting forward, his elbows resting on the table and his hands up in front of his mouth. He was tapping his lips lightly with his outstretched fingers. His lips were pulled into that perfect smirk that made her insides melt. _Damn him._

“Just give me a moment,” she told him, waving a hand in dismissal.

“You’ve had several moments,” he replied, impatience hidden behind his amusement.

“Give me a break you just taught me how to play like a week ago.”

“That’s a fair assessment. But we can’t sit here forever.”

She watched him carefully as she reached for a piece. His smile grew so she moved onto another piece and then another. When his eyes rolled back at her she finally made her move. Before she could even blink, his piece was moved into position.

“Checkmate.”

“Ugh,” she sighed, falling back into her chair, her head falling back in defeat. “Where did I go wrong?”

“You spend too much time watching me and not paying attention to the board. Perhaps you should try playing with Dorian or Leliana,” he said with a chuckle. “You know what this means don’t you?”

“Oh c’mon! You’ve been playing this your whole life! It’s not fair!” Maxiana nearly shouted back at him.

“Ha! And yet, you insisted on placing a bet! Your competitive side is not favoring you, my love.”

“Finneee,” she drawled out.

“Let’s go then, to your chambers. I’ve been thinking about what I will have you do all game and I find myself growing impatient.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
